1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flat display panel, a mother substrate for a flat display panel, and a method of manufacturing the flat display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conventional display devices tend to be replaced with portable and thin flat panel display device. Flat panel display devices may be embodied in various forms, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic electroluminescent display devices, plasma display panels (PDP), or the like. A flat display panel included in a flat panel display device includes, e.g., a liquid crystal layer or organic light emitting diodes interposed between a first substrate and a second substrate. A pixel circuit may be formed on the first substrate.
If moisture or oxygen in a surrounding environment permeates into such a flat display panel, lifespan of devices may be reduced due to, e.g., oxidization and a peeling-off of electrode materials. Furthermore, light emitting efficiency may be deteriorated and colors of emitted lights may be spoiled due to, e.g., spoils of liquid crystals and organic materials. A sealing process may be performed during fabrication of a flat display panel, e.g., to isolate the interior of the flat display panel and to block permeation of moisture.